The Meeting A Bad Braclet Story
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: In a world altered by a magical artifact let us revisit the way things were....How reality adapted the magic braclet. How Ranma and Shampoo began their long twisted journey. Contain Violence, sex and Rape, cover the kiddes eyes


The Meeting (A Bad Bracelet Story)

By Ryouga's Best friend

A/N- This is a story based in the world that came to existence after Akane used the Bracelet of Xealos. I was pleased at the feedback I got and the interest in the new world so I decided to write something up. It's a retelling of the Ranma history in this new world. I suggest if you haven't already you read the 'Bad Bracelet' first you should but it not nesscary.

**Warning this story is for older readers and contains gruesome violence, rape and sex. It may torment and corrupt the minds of young children… Yeah corruption!**

"Japenesse"

Chinesse

(Signs)

"Damn it pops…" A melodious Saprano voice was heard in the chinese back country. An odd trio makes their way through the twisting dirt paths. A chubby chinesse man lead the way followed by a large panda with a back pack walking quite capeably on it's hind legs. The last was a disgrunted young girl picked up the rear, she was shot and surprisingly busty with shocking red hair done up in a pigtail that trailed down her back. Her chinesse style clothes were oversized and ill-fitting. "I've been stuck like this for a week now, not only do you drag me to those damn springs but now I'm a fuckin' water magnet." She grumbled on kicking a rock sending it shooting off into the woods. The panda turned to the girl and pulled out a wooden sign from seemingly no where.

(Haven't we gone over this enough) he gave a slanted gaze as he flipped the sign over revealing more text. (I'm not thrilled about this either boy). Both the red hared girl and the panda exchanged glares before continuing on after their guide. Genma held another sign over his shoulder without bothering to turn. (So suck it up and stop whining like a girl). Twitching with anger Ranma reared back her leg and kicked another stone…boucing it clear of the back of her fathers's head. The panda moaned and clutched the back of his head, which now bore a small bump. The pigtailed girl calmly walked past the crouched animal with an indignant snort.

"Feh, serves yeah right." Genma obviously had revenge inhis sights but the guide smoothly stepped in.

"Good sirs, Camp site just over hill. Good place to change back." He stated in broken japenesse, but his point was clear. A temporary truce was called as the cursed pair marched along with better spirits.

The guide was true to his word for when they crested the hill an often used camp site could be seen. They made their way down and dropped their packs. There was an estabolished fire pit with a half circle of sturdy trunks for sitting, just a little bit off the path lay a decent pile of long burning wood and a room for tents to be pitched. Pleased the two martial artists set to work Ranma setting up the shelter and Genma starting a fire and preparing a kettle. The guide took a seat and tried to catch his breath, they'd been walking all day…it seemed his customers pocessed an unearhly amount of stamina. It was all he could do to keep pace with them. He glanced up the road ahead with much hestience, they were less then half a day Joketsuzoku, the amazon village. I don't know if it's the proper path. The man and his son are quite rowdy and disrespectful…Amazons are not know for the hospitality. I fear they may end up dead…or married. With their convoluted laws it's hard to say which fate is more likely . He spoke to himself in his native tongue so not to worry his customers. The panda notcied the distracted guide and raised a sign in his field of vision.

(Something on your mind?) he 'asked' with an accompanying 'Growf'. The guide forced a quick smile.

"No no, Just thinking about daughter. Been long time since een her." He lied smoothly not alerting Genma, who really didn't care if it didn't effect him. He gave a half hearted nod but was focused on the kettle in front of him. The guide gave a grateful sigh and one quick glance down the road.

"There. All done." Came the chipper femimine voice of Ranma as she made her way back to the semi circle, job completed. She plopped down and looked to her father, "ain't the water done yet?" Genma pulled out a sign in response.

(Let's find out) he lifted the kettle and uncerimoniously dumped a decnet portion on his currently female son. She screamed as the change took place and steam pour off of him. His skin was lightly burnt and tender leaving him moaning in pain. The panda calmly turn his sign (Too hot) he placed it aside to cool and began to search his backpack for rations. Ranma popped up to his feet and decked his father, toppling the large mammal.

"What the hell kind of father are you!" he growled fist still shaking in anger. He picked up the kettle and chucked it at the downed saotome patriach. He couldn't help but smile at the satisfying clang when it made contact and the following scream of pain when the water poured out on him. "Hurts don't it?"

"Oh what a cruel fate to have such a vindictive son." Genma moaned dramaticly but was ignored by Ranma, who was now more concerned with his stomach. The guide merely watched with a large sweatdrop.

"Aiya…"

Peace was restored for dinner, which was about as civil as any saotome meal. With a full stomach the martial artists and their guide retired, ready for tomorrow and the answers they had been searching for. The night went by peacefully and campsite was free of the Saotome's signature chaos…At least until morning.

As the sun peeked through the trees in the Chinese countryside. Ranma and Genma were waking in preperation for their traditional morning spar. Now the Saotome definition for spar was different the what other people might call it. A spar with a Saotome was more like a slightly controlled brawl, it was called anything goes for a reason. After a slight nod between the partisipents the battle was joined. The blows were at first testing, a few quick jabs blocked, a snap kick dodged. Ranma tried to grapple the older man, but he turned his girth to his advantage and counter by throwing his son off balance and ten feet straight into a tree. "Ha, your slipping boy, are any of my lessons getting through to you at all." Genma taunted as Ranma pulled himself back up. He cracked his neck and got back into stance.

"How about I teach you something?" Ranma said with a smirk springing up to a low branch and launched off it, the recoil upping the pigtailed boys speed catching his father off guard slamming him with a hard elbow. Genma skidding back remaining on is feet, rubbing his stomach.

"Not bad, but this is only the beginning!"

"I'm ready for ya old man!" and with that the real battle began…

An hour later the guide awoke to the smell of cooking meat. Peeking his head out of the tent he couldn't help but shake his head. His two customers sat around the fire eating. Their clothes torn quite badly. They both looked pretty beaten but by the father's boastful expression he apparently came out on top. Though this was getting to be a familiar scene having spent so much time with the pair at this point.

"Good morning" he greeted coming over to the fire. Genma gave a nod and a grunt before resuming his devouring, Ranma took a quick break and turned his attention to the guide.

"So we pretty close to that village?"

"Yes, we make good time. Be there about noon." The old Chinese man answered regaining the sinking feeling he had yesterday, esspecially as Genma began to steal food from his son's bowl.. by the time he looked down a good tow-thirds of his rice was gone.

"Pop!"

"You have to keep youself on guard. You never know what may come at you." Genma lectured in a sagely voice. Ranma was far from impressed but didn't feel like starting another spar.

"Whatever old man…" he grumbled going back to what was left of his breakfast. Fortunately it ended there and the meal went smoothly. They broke camp and packed their gear with speed brought on by years on the road. Needless to say is wasn't long before they were on their way to the village here they could find a cure. It was a surprisingly blue and cloudless day and considering the weather had been less then favorable since Jusenkyo. Though the Saotome's were keeping their minds off that so not to jinx their good fortune.

"Yo guide." Ranma spoke up breaking a long silence.

"Yes?"

"What can we expect from the village we're heading to?" he asked. "I mean this is pretty far off from anywhere else…"

"Well…" the guide stalled trying to find the proper words in his limited vocabulary but before he could get started Genma gave a bellowing laugh.

"Honestly boy. Are you scared of a bunch of girl fighters?" he accused arrogently. "Nothing to worry about, we'll get that cure." He added with a heavy pat on the back causing Ranma to stumble.

"I ain't scared." He said firmly, "I just don't want any more surprises."

"Ah sirs…" the guide tried but was out voiced by the Saotome patriarch. Why do I bother?

"Surprises! What have I taught you? Always be prepared and vigilent." He said fist clenched but only got a bored gaze in reply.

"Just like Jusenkyo?" he asked innocently causing Genma to clam up and clear his throat.

"Well…that was ah…" before he could continue a scream pierced the expansive countryside. The three travelers set aside the fight and picked up the pace trying to find the sounds origin.

To be continued

A/N- New idea based of an older idea. I hpe you all enjoyed it and I expect to get some reviews to support this. The next piece really starts to show the change of history as Shampoo's story begins. Stay tuned!


End file.
